It Turned Out Okay
by tessmagnolia
Summary: A fuzzy, cute carby story, for the April challenge! Enjoy


**APRIL OCOH CHALLENGE**   


Challenge: Carter and Abby have a day off, they arent sure what to do with themselves. Here's the catch you have to include the elements strawberries, a blanket and an embarrassing moment. You should aim to write between 1000 and 2000 words and have a happy ending.

It Turned Out Okay

Abby stretched out lazily on her bed and stifled a yawn. Having just finished a week of nights she really wanted to sleep, but she knew if she could just stay awake until at least tea time adapting back to normality would be so much easier. The shower she had just taken had gone a long way into waking her up, but she needed something more stimulating.

Taking out her cell phone, she pressed speed dial 1 and waited for an answer.

"Hey you," she smiled down the phone when he answered. "What are you up to?"

"Not a lot."

"Fancy keeping me company?"

"What's it worth?"

"You get to spend the day with a witty, beautiful woman."

"Oh, is Susan joining us?" He teased.

"For that, you're buying me dinner." Abby heard him chuckle down the line.

"Anything for you."

"See you soon." Abby flipped her phone shut, rubbed her eyes, stretched again and then made her way through to the kitchen to stick on a big pot of coffee.

Twenty minutes later she heard the doorbell go. Moving through the apartment she buzzed him up, left the door slightly ajar and then returned to her bedroom to put the finishing touches to her makeup. Not that she usually felt the need to wear makeup for him, it was just a precaution in case they went out and her dishevelled look and enourmous bags under her eyes scared any small children.

"Abby?' He called out.

"Through here."

He walked through the apartment and into her bedroom, where he came up behind her and reached his arms around her waist, resting his chin upon her shoulder. "Mmmm, you smell good. What is it?"

"New perfume," Their eyes met in the mirror and she smiled at him. This felt so right. Turning in his embrace, she reached up to loosely clasp her hands behind his neck. Lifting up onto her tiptoes she leant forward and teasingly planted a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. "Hey Carter," she whispered. "I missed you this morning."

Groaning, he leant down and captured her lips with his, his tongue seeking entrance into her mouth. As their mouths caressed each other, her hands softly played with the tiny hairs on the nape of his neck, while his slowly drew light circles on her back.

It felt so good, neither wanted it to end. A telesales woman had other ideas and was simultaneously dialling Abby's home number. The high shrills of the phone broke into their daze. Abby pulled back reluctantly, "I should probably get that. It could be work."

Grabbing the phone from the night stand she answered, "Hello? No… No thanks… I'm perfectly happy with my long distance phone company… Goodbye," and she slammed down the receiver. "Bloody sales people, haven't they got anything better to do on a Monday morning at," she glanced at her watch and let out a disgusted sigh, "eight thirty?"

She flopped back onto her bed and closed her eyes. "I need coffee." She muttered, hoping that he would understand her plea. Moments later the rich aroma flooded her senses, "I knew I kept you around for a reason." She grinned, her eyes were still closed, but instinct allowed her to sit, receive the mug and pull it to her lips. Delicious.

Abby stretched out across the sofa, Carter had been gone for about an hour, apparently on some mission for supplies. Abby didn't mind, every once in a while being alone felt good. Not that she was ever alone now. Snuggling closer to the blanket that covered her, she inhaled its scent, it smelt distinctively of him. Her guy, the one she thought she had lost, but who had somehow managed to find his way back into her life and slowly back into her heart.

"Wake up honey," he whispered in her ear and then kissed his way along her jaw line towards her lips.

'Mmmm, you taste good." Mumbling, she awoke slowly and pulled him closer. "What took you so long?"

In between soft, tiny kisses he replied. "It took me a while to find everything I needed."

"You bought me presents?" Abby asked eagerly and pulled his body down closer to her.

"You'll have to get up and see." He teased her. Carter then got a strong waft of his cologne, a cologne he wasn't actually wearing that day. Pulling back he looked at Abby questioningly, "Abby? Why does this blanket smell of… me?"

A pink glow rose up on her cheeks; Abby grabbed the blanket and tried to hide beneath it. Laughing, Carter pulled it away threatening to tickle her if she didn't admit what he had already concluded. Sitting up, Abby pushed him away feigning annoyance, sighed and told him in what she hoped would be a somewhat jaded tone, "I just like the smell."

Carter laughed again, "now tell the truth."

"I miss you." She mumbled.

"Sorry," he leant in closer and sneaked a quick kiss. "Didn't quite catch that."

Abby placed her hands either side of his face, no longer feeling quite as embarrassed, and told him confidently, "when you're gone, I miss you."

His face beamed at her overwhelming honesty and he pulled her snugly into his arms. This upfront honesty was becoming more of a routine with Abby and he was so proud of how she had grown; and how they had grown now they were back together.

"Present time!" He declared, he stood and then helped Abby to her feet before leading her to the kitchen table where he had already started to unpack. On the table was a carton of strawberry's, double cream and bread; Abby shot him a knowing mischievous grin at the sight, she knew exactly what he'd been thinking when he picked the former two items up. There were two more things left on the table that she would have to open to find out what they were, but first she had her own gift to give.

"Um, Carter, you left something in my room earlier. I think you should go fetch it." He shot her a questioning look, but didn't want to comment. Abby was clearly nervous and something told him he shouldn't resist. "It's on the dresser, in the glass bowl." She clarified.

Watching him walk through the apartment Abby bit down on her lip apprehensively and waited for him to return. When he appeared back in her bedroom door she could see the delight etched prominently on his face and she knew she'd done the right thing. He reached her in seconds and placed his left hand on her cheek, in his right hand was his set of her apartment keys. "Are you sure?"

"I've never felt more sure of anything. Of anyone." She said as their eyes connected in a moment of pure understanding. "I love you." She managed to whisper.

"Thank god for that." He exclaimed playfully.

Abby nudged him in the ribs for his show of flippancy. "I think you forgot something."

Humouring her, he began a checklist on his fingers. "Apartment keys, gorgeous girl in my arms," he winked at her, "nice food, TV, chocolate… um, I think I've got it all."

"You might want to rethink that checklist." She tried to pull away, but Carter had a firm grip on her waist.

He leant forward and whispered in her ear, "I've never loved anyone else."

**Authors Notes:** All done! Twas a nice and short story that was hopefully fuzzy! Feel free to let me know your thoughts...


End file.
